


Len, Meet Helen

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [101]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard is back on the ship and sees Helen of Troy for the first time. The ship's captain-slash former assassin-slash-very worried girlfriend gets anxious.





	Len, Meet Helen

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the latest LOT episode yet so this has no bearing over the recent episode.

“What do you mean Helen of Troy is inside the Waverider?” Sara said, leaning her head on the console.

The team was just starting to pile in the bridge when Gideon announced that the Time Bureau mistakenly brought Helen of Troy inside the Waverider instead of another timeship. The Bureau decided to take her from Themyscira to be brought back to her timeline. With this mistake, the Legends are left with a dilemma—report the mistake to the Bureau, or take her to her timeline themselves.

“Do I finally get to meet Helen of Troy?” Leonard drawled as he sauntered near the ship’s captain. “I heard stories.”

Sara rolled her eyes. She has heard the men of the Waverider tell her boyfriend of one vodka-infused boys’ night out about Helen of Troy being their anachronism one mission before Team Flash retrieved Snart from another earth.

Ignoring him, Sara addressed the rest of the Legends. “Alright, let’s vote. All those in favor of contacting the Bureau?”

Only Martin and Amaya raised their hands.

“Why bother exerting effort taking her back to her timeline if the Bureau can do it themselves? We have anachronisms and aberrations to watch out for. This isn’t a priority,” Amaya argued, standing up from the jumpseat.

“Do we have an anachronism now?” Nate counterargued.

At the lack of reaction from those against it, he continued, “An aberration? None. Come on, she’s already here. Might as well take her to Sparta.”

The team loudly argued amongst themselves. Ray reminded Sara that she should keep their pride and not contact the Bureau for something they could do themselves. Martin argued that the men of the Team Legends lost their focus the whole time they were with Helen. Zari, instead of choosing a side, suggested bringing the woman back to Themyscira. Amaya looked at Sara and reminded her that men can’t help but be drawn to the woman’s beauty, then looked at where Leonard was standing.

Sara turned her head towards the man next to her who just raised his eyebrow at her. Leonard has never met Helen so Sara has no idea how the man would react. She has seen how the rest of the crew reacted the first time they encountered Helen and it would admittedly be difficult for her to see Len act the same.

In the middle of her thoughts, a sweet voice entered the bridge.

“I’m assuming you all are talking about what to do with me?”

All heads turned towards the entrance to see the woman walking in, tucking a stray hair at the back of her ear.

All the noise dwindled down as the men stopped and stared. Sara dared not look at the man beside her, afraid of what she’ll see.

“That’s right,” Sara said. “But I suppose it’s better for the decision to come from you. Helen, where do you want to go?”

The woman looked around, rolling her eyes at the fawning gaze of the men before her. The Amazons really have affected her so much.

“I’d rather be back in Themyscira,” she said, approaching the captain. “You can send me there again, right?”

Zari stepped up and approached Helen. “Absolutely.”

 

On a whim, Sara started delegating tasks to the crew—Amaya and Zari would be the ones bringing Helen back to the Amazons; Martin and Ray were in charge of informing the Time Bureau regarding their error and how the Legends dealt with it; Nate is in charge in monitoring the changes in history without bringing Helen to Sparta where she was supposed to spend her days.

As the team moved according to the captain’s orders, Mick made sure that Helen was comfortable in the captain’s study, even offering her a drink.

Leonard was left with Sara on the bridge, plotting the course.

“So, what’s my task, Captain?” Leonard leaned towards the console to say it close to her ear.

Sara sighed. “I don’t know, babe. Either handcuff yourself to me or hide inside our room, just don’t walk inside the study. Ever. I mean it.”

Leonard turned his head towards the direction of the study and observed the woman walking around and inspecting each trinket.

“So that’s Helen? The ‘most beautiful woman in the world known to capture any man’s heart’?” Len said with a smirk on his face.

Sara turned away from the console to give him a murderous glare.

Len shrugged. “I’m not impressed.”

The former assassin’s eyes went from dangerous glare to a loving gaze. It took the crook less than a second to trap the Captain in his arms and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“Don’t worry, Assassin,” the man said, “I only got my eyes on you.”

“You better.”

“Also, knowing you can take my eyes out and feed them to me scares me.”

“That’s not the only part of you I can cut out and feed you.”

“I’m not even going to ask.”


End file.
